La música me lleva a ti
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: "Escucha Bella. Correrás con todas tu fuerzas, princesa. NO quiero que vuelvas Bella, si te atrapan iras a un orfanato, y no quiero eso para ti. Te amo-dije dándole un beso en su frente." ... Él prometió nunca dejarla sola. Pero el destino tenía otro planes... "Tu iras conmigo-dijo.Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. ¡No vería a Bella de nuevo! -¡Te encontraré, lo juro!
1. Lost Causes

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Será un mini-fic**_

_**Los párrafos que encontraran al inicio son párrafos de un poema que hice, y como el poema posee cuatro párrafos creo que serán cuatro capítulos **___

_**Y los párrafos finales serán de una canción que tengan que ver con el capitulo, en este caso es "Lost Cause" de Imagine Dragons 3**_

_**Y la canción que cantan bella y Edward es "I´ll be"**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Lost Cause.**_

_Cierra tus ojos_

_Siéntela en tus dedos bailar_

_Si agudizas tus sentidos_

_La podrás escuchar_

Volteo a verla, es tan hermosa, su sonrisa brilla, sus ojos de un profundo chocolate.

Me sonríe dándome a entender con la mirada de que es hora de que empiece a tocar la guitarra.

Acaricio a mi hermosa *Alison, es la guitarra que me regaló Darcy.

Empiezo con los acordes sin despegar la vista de mi hermosa amiga de rizos chocolate.

Espero a escuchar su melodiosa voz para hacerle segunda.

_Las líneas en tus ojos, que los colorean maravillosamente  
Me detienen y me roban el aliento.  
Esmeraldas de las montañas que se clavan en el cielo  
Sin revelar nunca su profundidad_

Empezó cantando, suspire maravillado por su melodiosa voz, y la seguí en mi parte.

_Dime que debemos estar juntos,  
Arréglalo con los adornos del amor.  
Estaré encantado,  
Estaré enganchado en tus labios._

Amaba esa canción que habíamos compuesto ambos. Explicaban mis sentimientos. Y espero que también los de ella.

Sin importar que hubiera una gran multitud de personas alrededor nuestro dejándonos propina y aplaudiendo, yo me había encerrado en mi burbuja con ella.

_Seré el hombro para que llores,  
Seré el suicidio del amor  
Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,  
Seré el fan más grande de tu vida._

Acabamos la canción recibiendo muchos aplausos, la gente se dispersó después de darles una sonrisa y mencionar que ya nos íbamos.

Cuando guarde las propinas en mi bolsillo y guarde a Alison en su funda abrace a mi pequeña amiga de once años.

-Ya tenemos que ir a casa verdad-dijo Bella bailoteando.

-Si, Bells-dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros evitando que siguiera bailando, ya que se podía lastimar.

-Quiero una pizza-dijo cuando pasamos al frente de una pizzería.

Me mordí el labio-También se me antoja, pero si tocamos este dinero, Darcy se enojara-dije caminando tratando de alejarme de aquel lugar que estaba generando un antojo.

-¡Princesa ven!-le grite, ya que ella seguía parada enfrente de la pizzería.

-¡Quiero una pizza, Eddie!-grito con un puchero.

Suspire, ¡Mi princesa era mi perdición! ¿Qué le podría yo negar? ¡Nada! Luego ya vería como hacerle para que el regaño de Darcy cayera en mis hombros.

.-.-.-.-

Llegamos al teatro abandonado al cual llamábamos "hogar".

Tocamos la puerta- Contraseña-se escuchó al otro lado.

-Abre la-empecé susurrando entre dientes- ¡Maldita puerta!-grite dejando a Bella riendo y a un Emmett con un puchero.

-¡Pizza!-gritaron todos cuando nos vieron.

Tome dos pedazos y jale a Bella conmigo hacia afuera-Toma-dije entregándole su rebanada. Nos dirigimos hacia la playa, era un día caluroso en Phoenix.

-Algún día tocaré para muchas personas, Edward-dijo Bella mirando hacia el mar y recargada en mi pecho.

-Puedo asegurarlo, Bella. Eres una maestra en el violín-dije dándole un beso en su frente.

-¿Te sigue doliendo tu mano?-dijo Bella checando mi palma

-Un poco, pero ya puedo volver a tocar, al menos Darcy aprendió a que si me castiga de esa forma, no puedo tocar bien y sus ingresos se van al suelo-dije quitando mi mano, ya que no quería que Bella se sintiera culpable.

-Perdón-susurro-Fue mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera enfermado, no te hubiera castigado a ti.

Rodee los ojos- Bella, eso es incontrolable, no fue tu culpa que te diera fiebre.

-¡Pero por mi culpa tú te tuviste que revelar y te hizo esa cortada!-dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, para-dije levantando su rostro, me perdí en su mirada.

_Flash Back_

_Iba caminando por las calles de Forks, lluviosas como siempre, tenía hambre, me había escapado del orfanato, era un lugar horrible y a mi primera oportunidad había salido corriendo. Llegue aquí por accidente, ya que me caí del tren. Cansado de caminar tanto, me senté y cerré los ojos mientras seguía chiflando la nana que había compuesto pensando en unos ojos cafés que había soñado una noche. Agudice mis oídos, y seguí el ritmo que la lluvia me daba, el aire golpeando a los pinos, las pisadas en la tierra daban un ritmo perfecto. Espera… ¿pisadas a mitad del bosque?_

_Me puse alerta y me escondí atrás de un árbol. Vi a una niña de siete años aproximadamente corriendo, hasta que cayó y se arrastró hasta quedar debajo de un árbol protegiéndose de la lluvia._

_Vi que se miraba la rodilla y hacía una mueca._

_¿Qué hace una niña a mitad del bosque tan noche?_

_Me acerque curioso a ella. Estaba tan metida en su herida que no me escucho._

_-¿estas bien?-dije acuclillándome a su lado-No se ve tan mal tu herida, no te preocupes_

_Ella levanto su vista y quede en shock cuando vi __esos__ ojos chocolate._

_-¿Eras tu quien chiflaba esa melodía?-dijo curiosa-¿Cuando la escuchaste?_

_-¿Cuándo?-dije confuso._

_-Si-ella arrugo su ceño-esa melodía la compuse yo-dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_-¿Tu?-dije incrédulo-Pero si esa yo la compuse-dije frunciendo el ceño igual que ella._

_Ella chiflo la nana desde donde me había quedado antes de escuchar sus pisadas._

_Abrí mis ojos y la segui._

_Cuando acabo le sonreí-¿Sabes?-dije susurrando. La niña me miro esperando a que continuara-Yo creo que la música me guio a ti, y ésta te guio a mi. ¿Cuál es tu historia, niña?_

_-Me llamo Bella y tengo seis años-dijo sonriendo_

_-Edward, siete-dije sonriéndole._

_Bella tomo aire y se puso seria-Acabo de escapar de mi casa, mi madre se acaba de casar, su esposo me golpeaba cuando mi mamá estaba lo suficiente borracha para no decirle que parara-dijo agachando la cabeza, yo apreté mis puños, ¿Cómo alguien podría hacerle daño? Me sente a su lado y acomode su cabeza en mi pecho- Hoy mi mamá se emborracho más de lo común, Phil empezó a hablar algo sobre venderme, así que lo golpee con una botella y salí corriendo._

_-Estas sola-susurre y ella asintió._

_-Y dime Bella... ¿Estas lista para empezar una aventura?-le sonreí_

_Ella levanto su vista emocionada.-¿Juntos?_

_-Nunca te dejare, Bella._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Llegamos a Phoenix a los dos meses y ahí conocimos a Darcy, el me dio a Alison y empecé a tocarla, Bella y yo hacíamos un dúo genial y éramos el veinticinco por ciento de sus ganancias, así que las mayorías de las veces, cuando se encontraba fuera de deudas nos trataba como reyes.

-Bella-dije cuando salí del trance-Te amo

Bella se ruborizo-Oh

-¿Oh?-dije sintiéndome nervioso, Bella era mi primer amor, y que a los doce años tu primer amor solo te diga "Oh" no es algo para ponerte feliz.

-Es que…-Bella se puso más roja-tu…-se puso todavía peor, y a mi me puso nervioso-tu, yo-tartamudeo-Yo también te amo-dijo toda roja

Sonreí y la abrace-¿Serías mi novia, Bella?-Asintió hecha un tomate. Sonreí y la abrace más fuerte.-Hay que regresar-dije cuando vi el sol metiéndose. Bella asintió.

Entramos agarrados de la mano.

-Ed, ven-dijo jalándome Jasper.-Mañana tenemos ensayo de la banda, no se te olvide, tendrás que separarte aunque sea dos horitas de Bella-dijo burlón. Rodee los ojos.

Un fuerte golpee nos hizo saltar.

-¡Niños, la policía esta afuera!-dijo el señor Darcy-Ya saben que hacer-Me volteo a ver y me tomo del brazo-Vámonos, chico.

-¡Espere!-dije tratándome de zafar- ¡Bella!

-Bella está sola en esto, y tu estas aquí conmigo uno basta, uno es mejor que ninguno-dijo jalándome

-¡Suélteme!-lo mordí

-¡Niños no corran!-se escuchó como gritaban los policías.

Me asome al teatro y vi a todos corriendo y a los policías tratando de agarrarlos.

Un policía apuntó su lámpara hacia una parte de arriba cubierta por muebles- ¡Ahí hay una niña!-gritó. Voltee a ver ahí, y vi que era Bella.

-¡Policías aquí!-grite, para que Bella corriera. Empezaron a perseguirme a mi, pero los perdi metiéndome entre un hoyo que me llevaba afuera.

Choque con Bella-¡Bella!-suspire aliviado-¿Estas bien?-dije tomando su rostro. Ella asintió sin aire.

-Okay, vámonos-dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta que daba hacia el callejón, cuando vi entre la oscuridad la luz de una lámpara policial.

-Demonios-susurre. Tome las manos de Bella- Escucha Bella. Cuando te diga que corras, correrás con todas tu fuerzas, sin tropiezos, princesa. Nos vemos en diez minutos en la playa ¿Okay?-dije dándole un beso en la frente. Ella me miro asustada, pero supo que no tendría objeción, así que asintió- Si no llego en el tiempo acordado, quiero que vayas a la iglesia, esa por el muelle, NO quiero que vuelvas aquí, Bella ¿Entendiste?-dije tomando más fuerte sus manos- Si te atrapan iras a un orfanato, y yo no quiero eso para ti Bella ¿Okay?-Ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos-Te amo-dije dándole un beso en su frente.

Camine lentamente por las sombras del callejón y cuando el policía me vio, corrí hacia él tacleándolo-¡Corre!

Bella empezó a correr.

Luche con el policía para que no se levantara hasta que conté el tiempo suficiente para que Bella estuviera muy lejos me levante listo para correr, cuando sentí que alguien me cargaba.

-¡Suéltame!-le grite al policía.

-Cállate, chico-escuche la voz gruesa del señor Darcy, trague pesado, no se que prefería, ser llevado a un orfanato o segur siendo explotado por el señor Darcy.

-Tengo que irme-Dije pateándolo, cuando sentí como me amarraba las manos por mi espalda.

-Te iras conmigo-dijo arrastrándome hasta un coche. Cuando me metió al coche choque con otro cuerpo, levante la vista y vi que eran Emmett y Jasper. Ellos también iban amarrados pero con cinta en la boca ¿A caso este hombre se había vuelto loco y nos estaba secuestrando?

Arranco y recargue mi frente en la fría ventana, sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. No vería a Bella de nuevo, sabrá Dios a donde nos llevara este loco.

Cuando reconocí la calle alcance a ver como un pequeño cuerpo que estaba recargado en la puerta de la iglesia, baje rápido la ventana y me asome

-¡Te encontraré, princesa! ¡Te juro que lo haré!-le grité. Ella al reconocer mi voz levanto la vista y se paró.

Cuando perdí de vista su cuerpo sentí que me jalaron de vuelta adentro y vi al señor Darcy viéndome con furia.

Al menos ella estaría segura.

_Tus ojos tristes; atraviesan el hueso  
Hacen más difícil dejarte sola  
Dejarte aquí soportando tus heridas  
Alzando tus armas hacia alguien nuevo_

**HOLA!**

**Aquí les vengo con un pequeño mini-fic**

**Les debo su One-shoot a las chicas, pero no se me ocurre como hacerlo, pensé que en que este podía ser el que me pedían de las fotografías, pero la verdad es que no tendrá mucho de eso, así que les pido paciencia para que me dejen pensar bien en el shoot y así quede bien y no solo hecho al aventón **

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**¿Lo sigo?**

***Alison: Es que mi guitarra se llama así *_* Okay…em si eso es extraño… mi piano se llama Nicolas ._. y mi batería se llama Alec .-.**


	2. Something inside

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Será un mini-fic**_

_**Esta un poco inspirado en "Escucha a tu destino"**_

_**Los párrafos que encontraran al inicio son párrafos de un poema que hice, y como el poema posee cuatro párrafos creo que serán cuatro capítulos **___

_**Y los párrafos finales serán de una canción que tengan que ver con el capítulo, en este caso es "Something inside"**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten :D**_

_**Something inside**_

_Crea la historia, juega con ella_

_Agrégale el sabor a las cosas_

_Esa pasión que escondida está_

_Y fluyente se encuentra en la música_

Mis manos estaban apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. Lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo era el sonido de nuestros labios moviéndose en sincronía.

-Edward-escuche que me llamaron y me separé.

-¿Qué paso?-dije volteando a ver a Jasper.

-Murió-dijo simplemente.

Me moje mis labios y voltee a ver a Tanya-¿Podrías retirarte, cariño?- Ella me asintió.

-¿Cuando?-dije sentándome en el sillón de la sala.

-Hace dos horas-dijo sentándose al frente mío-Emmett se quedó haciendo los tramites.

-¿Le haremos funeral?-dije mirando al suelo

-Edward-vi de reojo como se paró y se acercó a mí- Fue como un padre para nosotros-Apoyo su mano en mi hombro

Sacudí mi hombro-El. Me. ¡Alejo de Bella!-grite levantándome

Jasper me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a sentarme- ¡Cálmate hombre! Gracias a él tenemos todo esto-dijo señalando el lujoso apartamento-Gracias a él tuvimos ese contrato

-Si fuera por mí-Me pare, le di la espalda y tome mi guitarra- Seguiría viviendo en la calle, pero con ella a mi lado-dije saliendo

….Mire a mi alrededor, habíamos regresado a Phoenix, llevaba seis años buscándola y no había encontrado rastro de ella.

Empecé a mirar a la gente, "¿Dónde estás, Bella?"

Cerré mis ojos, una dulce melodía tocada por un violín venía a mi mente cada vez que lo hacía. "Sé que estas viva, porque te escucho."

Me acomode la guitarra. Suspire.

-Déjala ir Edward.

-No puedo, la amo.

-Tienes a Tanya ahora.

-Ella nunca podrá ser mi Bella.

Tome aire y deje que mis dedos hicieran un arpegio que quedaba con la música en mi cabeza. Debo dejarte ir Bella. Pero no puedo. Te extraño tanto. No sabes cuánto te amo.

_He estado sentado viendo pasar la vida desde la barrera  
Esperando por un sueño que se filtre a través de mis persianas  
Me preguntaba qué podría pasar si dejara todo esto atrás  
¿Estaría el viento a mi espalda? Conseguiría sacarte de mi mente. Esta vez._

Cante al aire. ¿Qué pasaría si dejara de buscarte? ¿Y si ya no eres mía? Trato de olvidarte Bella, lo intento, pero no puedo, es como si me mintiera a mí mismo. Sigo tocando pensando en que tú también me escuchas, en que la conexión que tenemos es muy fuerte.

"Bella, yo no puedo amar a otra persona que no seas tú"

_Las luces de neón en los bares  
Y los faros de los coches  
Han comenzado una sinfonía  
Dentro de mí  
Las cosas que dejé atrás  
Se han fundido en mi mente  
Y ahora hay una pureza  
Dentro de mí__._

Abrí mis ojos y vi a una multitud enfrente de mí aplaudiendo y dando propinas. Sonreí. Me hizo sentir como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando tenía a mí dulce castaña haciéndome dueto.

-Gracias-Sonreí-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?-todos dijeron a coro un "Si". Me agache y saque de la funda de mi guitarra una foto de Bella.- ¿No han visto a una chica así? Solo que ahora ha de tener diecinueve años-dije mostrándoles a todos la foto.

Todos negaron, y mis ánimos volvieron a caer al suelo.-Gracias a todos-Les dije antes de meter mi guitarra.

Empecé a caminar por las calles de la cuidad. A lo lejos pude ver la entrada a la playa.

Camine hacia el muelle y me puse a ver el atardecer. "No sabes cuanta falta me haces"

Acosté mi espalda en la mojada madera y cerré mis ojos. Ese violín volvió a inundar mi mente. Un día lo dije, y lo sigo sosteniendo; La música nos había llevado a estar juntos. Y si ese era nuestro destino volveríamos a estarlo. Muchas personas enamoradas son juntadas por el destino, pero otras… su destino es enamorarse y nunca estar juntos. Tal vez ese era mi destino. Tal vez debía escucharlo. Pero… tal vez ese destino era este dulce violín que sonaba en mi cabeza, indicándome que no parara de buscar que ella estaba viva, y bien.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-escuche su voz

-Siento ser grosero cariño, pero quiero estar solo-le dije a Tanya

La escuche suspirar- ¿Otra vez piensas en ella?-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Si-dije apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas-Algo me dice que debo irme de aquí y seguir mi búsqueda.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?-me pregunto. Yo abrí mis ojos y la vi directo a sus ojos azules como el cielo. Tan dulces y amables.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasaría contigo?-dije acariciando su mejilla con mis dedos.

-Yo te amo Edward. Y si tu no eres feliz yo tampoco lo seré, pero si tu la encuentras serás endemoniadamente feliz, y si eso pasa, me harás la segunda mujer más feliz del mundo; porque obviamente Bella será la primera.-me sonrió

Me senté y la abrace- Sabes que te quiero, cariño ¿verdad?-dije dándole un beso en su frente- Gracias, me alegra saber que no te hago daño con esta decisión.

Tanya levanto su cara y me dio un beso, dulce y tierno. Se separó y me vio con ojos esperanzadores.

-Lamento no poder amarte como lo hago con ella. Pero déjame decirte que nunca fuiste un juego Tanya, fuiste mi amiga, mi ayuda y apoyo, te quiero-dije viéndola con cariño y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias-me sonrió-¿Cuándo te vas?

Voltee al mar y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas.-Apenas tenga una pista de hacia dónde ir.

-Jasper y Emmett se enojaran-dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Lo se-dije simplemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en la entrada de un teatro debido a que estaba lloviendo. Observaba la foto de Bella.

-Hey, ella es muy linda-escuche la voz de una señora mayor a mi lado

Voltee a verla y sonreí.

-Es la chica que toca en la orquesta ¿no?-dijo sonriéndome

Yo me quede helado- ¿Qué?-susurre sin aire.

-¡Si! Estoy cien por ciento segura-dijo sonriéndome

Le di la sonrisa más grande que he dado en estos ocho años-¡Gracias!-le sonreí y la abrace dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Hay chico! ¡Me ruborizas!-dijo riendo. Yo me reí entre dientes.-¿Es tu novia?

Negué-Llevo buscándola muchos años. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria

-Entonces te diré algo-dijo acomodándose en la banca-Tú-me señalo-Tomaras el primer avión a Nueva York y la buscarás. Cuando la encuentres nunca la dejaras ir de nuevo ¿entendido?-me sonrió

Asentí energéticamente- Delo por hecho-le sonreí

Me paré dispuesto a irme- Adiós, Edward-voltee verla sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?-Soy fan de tu banda-me guiño el ojo, le sonreí y salí corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Jasper cuando entro a mi cuarto y me vio cerrando la maleta.

-Voy a Nueva York-dije bajando la maleta de la cama y cargando mi guitarra

-¿A?-dijo Emmett

-Busque en Internet y me dio la dirección de donde vive Bella-dije mirándolos a los ojos

-Así que….-Jasper me miraba serio

-Me voy-dije empezando a caminar a lado de ellos. Sentí como un par de manos tomaban mis brazos fuertemente

-¿¡Nos dejaras solos!? ¿¡Dejaras la banda!?

-¡Suéltame! ¡La amo Jasper! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes!?-le grite empujándolo-No puedo seguir con esto-dije viendo alrededor-Como si nada me doliera, como si todo estuviera bien-le señale con el dedo-No puedo disfrutar mi música-susurre y lo mire con ojos tristes-No sin ella- Y con eso salí del cuarto.

Cuando iba a salir del departamento sentí como me agarraban el hombro. Voltee preparado para algún golpe o algo, pero en lugar de eso recibí un abrazo.

-Aquí estaremos si pasa algo, hermano-dijo Jasper.

Asentí-Gracias-Y con eso salí.

"¡Te encontraré, princesa! ¡Te juro que lo haré!"

Estaba listo para cumplir esa promesa.

_Tanto tiempo has estado corriendo en círculos  
Alrededor de lo que está en juego  
Pero ahora los tiempos vienen por tus pies para dejarlos en un solo lugar  
Lo quieres alcanzar  
Lo quieres obtener  
Tu cabeza está envuelta alrededor de cuál será la siguiente curva  
Deseando que puedas encontrar algo cálido  
Porque estas temblando de frío_

Fue tu primera saboreada de amor  
Viviendo de lo que tenías

Es la primera cosa que vez al abrir los ojos  
La última cosa que vez al decir adiós  
Algo dentro de ti llora y te maneja  
Porque si tu no me puedes encontrar  
Yo te encontraré  
Yo te encontraré

**Hey!**

**Aquí esta el otro capitulo. :D**

**¿Les esta gustando? **

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Cómo estará Bella? ¿Qué será de su vida?**


	3. You got it bad

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Esta un poco inspirado en "Escucha a tu destino"**_

_**Pensándolo bien creo que serán cinco capítulos **___

_**Y los párrafos finales serán de una canción que tengan que ver con el capítulo, en este caso es "You got it bad"**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten :D**_

_**You got it bad**_

Notas del órgano sonaban por todo el lugar.

Había perdido a la persona más especial que tenía. Y eso lo tenía bien en claro.

Seguía avanzando por el pequeño pasillo, vio a un hombre tocando el órgano y se acercó para escuchar su voz.

_Lejos, hay demasiadas presiones en la realidad  
Tratando con el estrés y la pobreza  
Y tengo que ser yo mismo porque  
no hay nadie ahí para mi_

La melodía era inspiradora pero triste, la letra era igual, se identificaba tanto.

_A veces necesitamos  
Otra mano que nos ayude  
A encontrar el camino  
Entonces no te rindas  
A veces se ve imposible  
Y por eso oramos  
_

Me acerque al instrumento y al captar el ritmo de la canción la seguí. Cuando el padre me vio me sonrió.

_Pareciera que no queda nada para mi  
Mamá se ha ido  
Papa no está para mi. Y ahora estoy por mi misma  
Preguntándome donde está el amor  
O si solo debo rendirme._

El padre me miró, tal vez vio como me estaba mis ánimos en esos momentos. Estaba sola. Era impresionante. Por unos momentos había sido la persona más feliz del mundo y luego llegaron ellos, arrebatándolo de mi lado. Te extraño, Edward.

_Sintiéndome como una niña sin madre  
El dolor hiere mi alma  
Y me esta tirando abajo  
No puedo encontrar la sonrisa en el rostro de una niña sin madre  
Bajare esas murallas  
Voy a darlo todo_

Acabo la música y me quede viendo al gran señor que estaba colgado en la pared de al frente, su mirada triste, colgadp de una cruz.

-Bienvenida a la casa del señor-dijo el padre levantándose- Soy el padre Charlie Swan-me sonrió- ¿Y tu?

-Bella-susurre

Voltee extrañada a mi alrededor, esta sería mi vida, lejos de él. Sola. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sople a mis manos para calentarlas, vi salir al vaho por el extremo frío que había en las calles de Nueva York. Me acomode mis guantes y mi gorro, tapando todo mi cabello para que mantuviera el calor. Voltee a ver al departamento y regrese mi vista al libro. Llevaba desde las seis de la mañana esperando y ya eran las siete de la noche. Ni un solo rastro de ella.

Cansado de leer me quite mis lentes de lectura y fui a tocar otra vez a la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-dijo la vecina saliendo- Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley-me guiño un ojo. Me quede con cara de póker.

-Buenas noches, señorita Stanley. ¿Sabe qué pasa con la chica que vive aquí?-dije señalando la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿La chica que toca el violin?-dijo ella con aburrimiento- Si, si , si-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como de insuficiencia- Nunca me deja dormir por su música-Sonreí suena algo que Bella haría, tocar en las noches-Esta de luna de miel-dijo metiéndose. Me quede helado.

_Esta de Luna de Miel_

-Gracias-susurre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en Nueva York-escuche la voz de Jasper

Levante mi vista de la vieja madera del muelle

-¿Sabes? Este maldito muelle tiene la madera podrida, en cualquier momento podría caer.-dijo sentándose y dándome un golpe en la espalda- ¿Entonces? Dime ¿Ya tengo cuñada?

Mire al cielo –Se casó, Jasper.

-¡¿Bella?!-dijo Jasper asombrado-Woa lo siento hermano.

Suspire mientras negaba- No se la verdad por qué creía que me esperaba.

Voltee mi cabeza a la derecha ¿¡Por qué nunca lo pensé?!

-Espera-Me levante y corrí a la iglesia que estaba a algunos metros de ahí.

Mire el lugar asombrado, estaba en condiciones excelsas.

-Lo se-escuche la risa de un hombre- Sorprendente. Las condiciones son buenas

Voltee sorprendido. Era un hombre de edad mayor con ya algunas canas y bigote, se veía amable.

Asentí-¿Cómo le han hecho? Digo, el estar cerca de la humedad del mar debió haber afectado, y la verdad no se nota.

-Es que nuestra violinista estrella nos manda dinero para arreglar las instalaciones

-¿Violinista?- dije en un susurro-¿Bella?

-Si-sonrió como un padre orgulloso- Bella vino aquí hace algunos años, Edward. La cuidamos como siempre lo hicimos con los dos.

Lo miro confuso- ¿Los dos? ¿Siempre?

El rió- ¿Enserio creían que iban ahí sin protección alguna? Desde el momento en que los vimos cantando juntos nos encariñamos con ustedes-sonrió- Cuando Bella vino sola me preocupe, Bella no me quiso hablar sobre eso, de hecho no hablo en un año-Charlie miro hacia el techo- Pero Angela llegó dos días después de Bella, me conto todo. Que el señor Darcy se los llevó a ti y a otros dos chicos. Mandamos policías a buscarlos, pero nunca los encontramos, hasta que cumplieron los dieciocho y dieron al estrellato-dijo viéndome sonriendo- Siempre supe que serías famoso, al igual que la dulce Bella

-¿Y Bella?-dije

-La orquesta sinfónica oyó de ella. Vinieron a buscarla, estuvo estudiando el Juilliard .Alice y ella viven en un departamento por el centro de la ciudad-Asentí sabiendo ya esa información-Mi querida Angela se casó hace una semana-se veía como un padre orgulloso de sus hijas

-Espera-dije abriendo la boca- ¿Angela también vivía con las chicas?

-Sí, ella, Bella, Alice y Rose.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dije feliz- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Charlie sonrió- ¿Qué paso con Bella?-le dije

-Ella-dudo- No volvió a ser la misma chica extremadamente alegre, sonreía para que viéramos que estaba bien, no quiso volver a cantar-Charlie bajo la cabeza-Pero…Hizo música asombrosa-levanto la vista asombrado- Era todo una compositora. Decía que se inspiraba con una voz que sonaba en su cabeza-Sonrió con ternura- Diciéndole que la extrañaba-Sonreí, ella también me escuchaba

-¿Me- Me recuerda?-dije dudando- Si lo hace ¿Verdad?-dije dudoso

-Lamento decírtelo chico, pero la verdad no te puedo asegurar nada. Ella no volvió a hablar de ti-me hizo una mueca

Voltee al suelo asustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentado en una banca de Central Park, había regresado con la esperanza de ver a Bella.

Suspire y vi al humo blanco salir de mis labios, el frío era inmenso y en estos momentos el gorro no estaba calentando.

Tenía mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Y si no se acordaba de mi?

_No pienses en eso_

Escuche una dulce melodía, se parecía a _Winter. _Era tocada dulcemente. Levante mi vista, es como si me estuvieran nombrando. Empecé a seguir el sonido

Iba viendo al piso.

Vi en el suelo un estuche de violín y levante la vista.

-Bella-susurre sorprendido. Mi dulce castaña estaba viendo su violín y estaba más hermosa de lo que me pudiera imaginar.

Saque unas monedas y las eche sorprendido.

Me volteo a ver.

Me sonrió. ¡_Me reconoce! ¡Lo hace!_

-Gracias-susurro sonrojada- ¿Cuál quieres que te toque ahora, joven?

-¿Joven?-dije frunciendo el ceño. –Bella ¿No me ubicas?

-¿Te conozco?-Me dijo mordiendo su labio.

Suspire.

_Cuando lo sientes en tu cuerpo,  
Has encontrado a alguien que te hace cambiar de rumbo,  
¿Cómo me dejaste a un lado?  
Dijiste que actúas cuando estás lista,  
Pero realmente no sabes,  
__Y todo en tu pasado quieres dejarlo ir._

**HEY!**

**¿Qué tal? :D**

**¿Les esta gustando?**

**¿Que se esperaban?**

**¿Ustedes creen que Bella vaya a recordar a Ed?**

**Sería genial que vieran este video **watch?v=dUVTBWzV1Ro

**Porque es la melodía de la que hablo en el primer capitulo-la que ambos componen- Sería genial que la escuchar para que entiendan el prox capitulo**


	4. Titanic Danza lunar

_**Holas!**_

_**Bueno como ya he dicho los personajes sond e SM**_

_**Aclarando algo. Las edades:**_

_**Cuando se conocieron: Bella 6 años Edward 7 años**_

_**Cuando se separaron: Bella 11 años Edward 12 años**_

_**Cuando se reencuentran: Bella 18 años Edward 19 años**_

_**Dije que Edward duraba seis años buscándola pero es que se supone que pasa un año después de su secuestro para que empiece con la búsqueda **____** espero haber aclarado la duda **___

**Titanic/Danza lunar**

_**En relajación total puedes estar**_

_**SI te das una oportunidad**_

_**De escuchar a la música hablar**_

_**Y que te cuente la historia universal**_

Mis pies colgaban por la cornisa de la azotea, mi gorro hacia que mis cabellos no jugaran con el viento y podía ver la plaza Washington teniendo una vista hermosa.

Si no fuera por la escandalosa música que sonaba en todo el edificio- y que gracias a Dios aquí apenas era un murmullo-todo sería perfecto

-¿Mucho ruido eh?-escuche su voz a mi espalda

-Si-dije sin voltear a verla. Escuche como suspiraba y la conocía tanto como para saber que estaba dudando entre acercarse o no- Acércate-dije dándole a entender que no me molestaba

-Mmmh-estaba viendo hacia la plaza y de reojo vi que me volteo a ver, pero yo seguía mirando a la luna- ¿Por qué huiste?-me dijo

Me mordí el labio.

-Por miedo-dije simplemente. Al momento de verla a los ojos esta mañana en el parque el miedo me había inundado y me había hecho correr. Lo sé, estúpido.

-¿Miedo a que?-vi que frunció el ceño

-Ve que hermosa Luna-dije volteando al cielo

-Oye, no me cambies de tema-me frunció el seño

Voltee a verla sonriendo-Antes hablaba con ella-dije

-No seas mentiroso-Bella rio-Eso es imposible

Sonreí más-Pues lo hago-incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado-Yo sé que también tú la escuchas.

Bella fruncio el seño divertida- ¿A si? ¿ Y como suena eso?

Le sonreí y palmee el lugar a mi lado. Bella se sento y me acerque para cantarle al oído

Bella, es una noche maravillosa para una danza lunar  
con las estrellas arriba sobre tus ojos  
Una noche fantástica para tener un romance  
bajo la cubierta de los cielos de octubre  
y todas las hojas en los árboles han caído  
al sonido de las brisas que soplan  
y yo intento complacer la llamada de las cuerdas  
de tu corazón que tocan suave y bajo  
y toda la magia de la noche parece susurrar y rumorear  
y todo el suave claro de luna parece brillar en tu rubor

Puedo esperar hasta que llegue la mañana  
y sé que el tiempo es el correcto  
y directamente en mis brazos tú funcionarás  
y cuando vienes mi corazón esperará  
para cerciorarse de que tú nunca estarás sola  
allí y entonces todos mis sueños se harán realidad, querida  
allí y entonces te haré mía  
y cada vez que te toque, comenzarás a temblar por dentro  
y sé que me deseas tanto que no puedes desaparecer

-¿Sabes?-Voltee a verla, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa como si se acordara de algo-Tenía miedo

-¿De que?-dijo sin aire

-De ti

-¿De mí?-susurro- ¿Por qué?

Desvié mi vista de nuevo a la Luna- Contéstame ¡¿Por qué?!-dijo Bella acercándose.

-No te acuerdas ¿verdad Bella?-tome sus manos

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿De que hablas?-dijo también apretando mis manos-¿Cómo es que escuchas esa melodía?

Suspire-¿Sabes?-levante mi vista y le sonreí- No quiero acabar como el Titanic

Bella inclino su cabeza- ¿Cómo el Titanic?-me sonrio

Asentí-Jack y Rose no acaban juntos-hice una mueca con mi nariz. Bella abrió los ojos.

-Tu nariz-río- Ese gesto-señalo mi cara-yo lo conozco-casi gritaba Bella divertida

Sonreí. Bella se puso seria. Tomo mi mano y la llevo a su rostro, busco un punto en el que diera la luz. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba jadeo. Sabía que había visto mi cicatriz de la navaja del señor Darcy, Bella me volteo a ver y paso sus brazos por mi cuello y agarro mi gorro desde atrás, lentamente lo fue quitando. El brillo del entendimiento flameo sus ojos.

-Edward-susurro. Había pasado tantos años soñando que ella decía mi nombre que no me pude controlar y la besé. Después de sentir nuestras lagrimas rosar nuestros labios y convertir nuestro beso en una muestra de amor y la muestra de cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, me separe.

-Edward, no lo puedo creer, pensé que no te volvería a ver en toda mi vida-dijo abrazándome

Sorbí mi nariz-Bells cariño cálmate, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos, y ya nada nos va a separar ¿Verdad?-dije alejándola un poco para ver su cara

-Nada-dijo con determinación

Reí-¿Quién lo diría? La música nos volvió a unir, pero en diferentes caminos, yo me fui por el rock y tu por la clásica-le di un beso en la frente.-Jure encontrarte, no importaba lo que pasara seguía buscándote, amor.

-Edward-dijo Bella después de un rato

-Mande, Bella

-Mudate a Nueva York

-¿Estas segura?-dije viéndola en la cara.

-No estuve contigo siete años, ¿Enserio crees que podría vivir contigo a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

LE sonreí- Bella, ya somos grandes-dije tomándola de los hombros- Y quiero que sepas que voy en serio. Esto no será un juego para mi, cariño. ¿Estas dispuesta a estar conmigo seriamente?

-Claro Edward-Bella me fruncio el seño

-Te amo-Le sonreí- no sabes cuanto han picado esas palabras en mi boca. Te amo Bella, te amo princesa, y espero que algún día seas mi esposa

-Te amo Edward-Bella rio.

Mire a la Luna

_Fue tu primera saboreada de amor  
Viviendo de lo que tenías _

Voltee a ver a Bella, ella me sonrió al escuchar mi voz_._

_Es la primera cosa que vez al abrir los ojos  
La última cosa que vez al decir adiós  
Algo dentro de ti llora y te maneja  
Porque…  
Yo te encontré  
Yo te encontré_

Como siempre lo dije, la música me llevo a ti mi dulce princesa.

**Y sip…em este es el final ._.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se que dije que serían más capítulos pero en una noche de insomnio empece a pensar en esta historia y me dije "No puedo posponer más el encuentro, y cuando se reconozcan ¿Qué?"**

**Y fue cuando me dije "Mi misma tendrás que acabarla"**

**Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :3 Me alegran el día, me hicieron sonreír y reír. Gracias en verdad.**


	5. Kids in the street

**Kids in the street**

-Siempre lo dije, lo heredo de mi-dije corriendo alrededor de la mesa

-¿Otra vez vas a empezar Cullen?-dijo Bella entre dientes al otro extremo

Le saque la lengua- Que yo sepa deberíamos estar en el auto ahorita si queremos llegar a tiempo, pero si me sigues persiguiendo llegaremos tarde, así que hagamos un trato, tu me das un beso, yo te abrazo nos vamos felices al recital y ahí lo dejamos, sin golpes ni noches en el sillón ¿Va?-dije haciendo un puchero.-Te tengo miedo Swan-dije sonriéndole

-Deberías-dijo entrecerrando lo ojos-Esto no queda así Edward, ahora vámonos que no me pierdo el evento-dijo corriendo al carro como niña pequeña

-¡Hey! ¡Me falto mi beso!-le grite divertido mientras agarraba las llaves de mi volvo

.-.-.-.

-Vamos, amor-dije caminando atrás de ella-No te enojes-le hice un puchero cuando nos sentamos en primera fila

Bella me no me volteo a ver- Nuestra hija es toda una talentosa compositora, y sí, lo saco de ti ¿Contenta?-le dije dándole besos en la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios

-Promete que no me vas a molestar de nuevo diciendo que lo saco de ti-dijo Bella haciendo un puchero-Ambos sabemos que eres una decepción componiendo, cariño-Bella me miro mordiéndose el labio para no reírse

Entrecerré los ojos-¿Eso es acaso una forma de decirme que me amas?

Bella rio-Calla, ya va a empezar.-regreso la vista al escenario.

.-.-.-.-.

-Y entonces yo no sabía si poner una nota alta o baja-dijo Nessie mientras iba agarrada de nuestras manos- Sentía que no quedaría una baja, así que le dije a la maestra que debería ser en "si"-dijo sonriendo

-Quedo excelente, cariño-le sonreí a Bella, se notaba que amaba a nuestra hija, me encantaba hacerla enojar cuando le decía que la hermosura tanto física como en la música, la había sacado de mi. Era tan gracioso ver como hacia su puchero y se ponía rojita.

Suspire feliz

-Nena vea jugar un ratito-dijo Bella. Cuando Nessie se fue Bella volteo a verme y me abrazo por el cuello- ¿Estas bien?

-No-Bella me miro esperando una explicación a mi respuesta- No estoy bien, estoy excelente.

Bella rodo los ojos divertida-Te amo, loco-me dio un beso

-Y yo a ti, amor-Le sonreí- ¿Sabes? Amo nuestra relación, me diste una hermosa y talentosa hija, eres la mujer de mi vida y además nos llevamos con antes, como mejores amigos. No te imaginas cuanto amo eso-le di un beso

-IUG!-dijo Nessie cuando nos encontró besándonos- Mamá no se come, papá-dijo Nessie con el ceño fruncido y señalándome con el dedo

Bella estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Asi?-le dije caminando hacia ella. Mi nena me asintió, en menos de dos segundos ya la tenía cargada de cabeza y asiéndole trompetillas en la panza. Bella nos miraba con ternura y Nessie se moría de la risa.

Acomode a Nessie en mis brazos y ella soltó un bostezo, le sonreí con ternura y tome a Bella de la mano para guiarnos al cuarto de nuestra hija.

Cuando la acostamos en su cama Bella empezó tocarle el violín y Ness cayó dormida.

-¿Qué?-dijo Bella guardando su violín al notar que la miraba mucho.

-Eres hermosa, y te amo tanto-la abrace-No me arrepiento de haberte buscado tantos años, y le agradezco a Tanya por hacerme buscarte con más intensidad.

-Hablando de Tanya, me llamo en la mañana para avisar que pasado mañana viene para ver a su sobrina-Bella me abrazo del cuello

-Okay-murmure mientras me iba acercando-Te amo, mi princesa-dije antes de sellar mis labios con los de mi dulce esposa-Por cierto-dije rompiendo el beso-Lo heredo de mi-reí y volví a besarla antes de que me empezara a corretear…de nuevo.

Definitivamente había valido la pena.

Porque de algo estaba seguro. Solo los imbéciles se rinden y dejan ir a su princesa.

_Cuando éramos niños en la calle,  
Niños de la calle  
Cuando éramos niños en la calle,  
Sólo los niños en la calle  
¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos reír, llorar?  
Para vivir y morir por los discos  
Hay que regresar ahí.  
¿Quién nos puede parar y que se preocuparía?  
Siempre seremos niños de la calle_

_Y nunca nos sentimos tan vivos  
Y bailamos toda la noche bajo el cielo  
Vivimos, respiramos, moríamos  
Y el mundo se detuvo para mí y para tí  
Sólo para ti y para mí_

_Solo para bañarnos en la luz de la luna con los sonidos del verano_

**Hey! Todas me pidieron un Epilogo, y la verdad tuve que exprimirme la cabeza se que es corto pero es que no se me ocurrio algo coherente así que puse algo así como un día común, la relación que tenían y lo mucho que se amaban :3 **

**Y se me hizo tierno que a Edward se le hicieron tierno y gracioso molestar a Bella.**

**Por cierto a las que le debo su One shoot ya se me ocurrio de que hacerlos así que esperenlos pronto ;)  
**

**Además para informarle a todas que tengo en mente un fic que apuesto a que les va a gustar mucho, así que si les llama estén atentas :D**


End file.
